


Safe

by crutchiebytheway



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crutchiebytheway/pseuds/crutchiebytheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But the boy you love has his arms around you and you can't help but give in to him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> maybe one day i'll wait until i'm completely happy with something until i post it
> 
> but today is not that day

Jack's penthouse in the sky was still there when you got back.

The climb was harder than you remember, you were almost certain of that. That was just one more thing you could thank the Refuge for.

But seeing it in person was so worth the pain of getting there. You stood there, taking in your small mound of blankets that Jack hadn't moved, and the stars above.

You had to bite down hard on your tongue as the lump in your throat grew. You hadn't thought that you'd be able to survive the Refuge to see it again, and you planned accordingly. Final goodbyes were said in a letter to Jack, and you were done.

But there you were. And there was Jack, bringing a hand up, slowly, to rub your shoulder. 

"You okay, Crutch? You don't have to sleep up here, you can go down to the lodging house..."

"No," you replied. "No, I'll stay here."

***  
You woke up to arms around you.

Where were you? Who had you? You thrashed and squirmed, anything to escape. Could you breathe? You weren't sure.

"Crutchie, it's me! It's Jack!"

You slowed down. 

"Shh, it's okay. You're not in there anymore, you're safe."

He rubbed slow circles on your arm.

"Shh, you're alright. You're fine."

You heaved, and sobbed into this chest. You immediately regretted this, of course. There you were, waking up Jack and wasting his time with something stupid that was in your past.

But the boy you love has his arms around you and you can't help but give in to him.

"I...I just...Was it like that for you, Jack? When you were in there?"

He nodded in response. "It still is, some days."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No," he cut you off, and brought his lips first to your forehead, then down to your own lips. "It's ok, really."

You had imagined moments like this, when you were surrounded only by yelling boys and Snyder. The safety you felt there, with Jack, was so different from the Refuge that it only made you more emotional.

"I'm sorry, I just, I dreamt I was still...there."

Your breath shook, shaking your whole body as his hands cupped the side of your face. 

"Let's try to sleep, alright? You ain't goin' back there, not now, not ever."

You agreed. Jack's arms wrapped around you and held your hands in his own as you laid back down.

No matter what you had seen, you were safe with Jack. You could count on him.


End file.
